The Brotherhood of Acolytes
by Eediva
Summary: Summary: The Acolytes are joined by the Brotherhood. SLASH!Gamro. A little fluffy.New chapter: Potions and Pancakes and AirPorts.
1. The Brotherhood of Acolytes

_Summary: The Acolytes are joined by the Brotherhood. _**SLASH!**

A/N: The characters include Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, Blob, Scarlet Witch, and Mystique who are clearly the Brotherhood. Magneto, Gambit, Pyro, Sabertooth and Colossus, are the Acolytes.

This is set after Ascension however Magneto, Gambit and Colossus, aren't part of the X-men just yet. Oh and Magneto and Mystique get along in this.

_The Brotherhood of Acolytes_

**0909090900909090909090909**

Toad sighed, "Yo, Freddy did ya have to go and eat all the food."

He slammed the fridge shut and sulked over to the TV room.

"You know I'm not the only person who eats a lot in here," Blob snapped pointing at a sleeping Pietro. Toad nodded, after all Blob was right. He smirked at Fred before hopping hard onto Pietro's stomach.

"Give me back some food!" Toad shouted as Pietro shot up wheezing.

"What the hell was that for!?" Pietro snapped after finally catching his breathe.

"You and Blob eat too much!" Toad said.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Pietro snapped sitting up. He stopped when he saw Toad encased by a blue light, second later he flew into a lamp. "Thank you Wanda."

"You need to stop breaking things in the house Wanda," Mystique said, "If you want to hurt Toad throw him out an open window."

"No one loves me," Toad mumbled, his head in his hands.

"We love you Toad," Lance said, "Enough to throw you into things."

Quicksilver, Wanda and Mystique laughed, but Blob helped his little friend up. Suddenly a lit card flew into the room. The entire Brotherhood scattered as it blew up.

"GAMBIT!" Mystique snapped, as the sexy Cajun walked in. He was followed by a laughing Pyro.

"Did you see their faces!?" Pyro giggled insanely.

"Yes cher," Gambit smiled, "Bonjour."

"What on earth do you want!?" Mystique asked pulling out a vacuum machine.

"Magneto had an offer for you!" Pyro laughed.

"He means he has one," Gambit said rolling his red eyes, "He wants you all to come and live with him. He noticed this place has gone to the dumps, so he's offered you fellows a new home."

"Oh and he also got the boys a place back in school!" Pyro said, grinning like a psycho, "And Wanda, he threatened that jerk Kelly."

"That's brilliant!" Mystique grinned, "I can finally get these stupid boys out of the house!"

"Awe, man I don't want to go back to school." Toad sighed. Mystique grabbed him by the collar. "Okay maybe I do."

"So when do we move in." Wanda asked.

"Today," Gambit said.

"Boys, Wanda pack up," Mystique said as a piece of the ceiling fell from the roof and missed her blue head by inches.

**9090900909090909090**

Gambit and Pyro waited for the Brotherhood to come down with there suitcases. Toad was the first down with a small tattered suit case.

"Where is every thing else?" Gambit asked appalled at the lack of clothes.

"That's all I got yo!" Toad snapped.

"Pyro next time we need to go to the shops we take Tadpole with us,"

"Okay mate!" Pyro grinned.

"Who you calling Tadpole!" Toad complained as Blob walked down the stairs with two large suitcases, Avalanche followed also with two suitcases. Moments later Mystique showed up with seven arms and a suitcase for arm. Pyro pissed himself laughing as Wanda walked down with two suitcase, she was uses her hex powers to carry nine other suitcases.

"Okay were the hell is Quicksilver?" Remy snapped, "I thought he was the fastest man alive."

Quicksilver ran down the stairs and dropped two suitcases, "Be back soon."

He shot up once more and returned with another two suitcases, "Be back soon."

He shot up once more, and returned, until he managed to get nineteen suitcases down.

The group stood staring at him in shock.

"What?! I have my hair products in three bags, my clothes in seven bags, my books in two bags, my blanket in another, five for my stuffed animals and one for toiletries, and that's the big bag."

"Can Remy ask you a question?"

"Ask away,"

"Are you gay?"

"No!" Quicksilver said, "I'm not gay, I'm straighter then a straight line!"

"Yes, De Nile is a river in Egypt," Gambit smirked. The Brotherhood laughed as Pietro flushed.

**090909090909090909090**

"Buckle up everyone," Gambit said, fixing his seat belt, "Pyro's is driving."

"What!?" Toad cried, "We're all gonna die!"  
"Probably," Gambit said as Pyro took of turning a street corner at 70 kilometres an hour.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Toad screamed, "Wanda save me!"

Pyro pissed himself once more turning a corner again. This time Gambit flew out of the window. Pyro stopped as Gambit stood up and walked into the car.

"Stupid seatbelt, didn't stop Remy from getting hurt," Gambit sniffed. Pyro laughed madly but shut up when the steering wheel lit.

"Sorry Gumbo dear," Pyro said in a sane voice. The steering wheel unlit.

**0909090909090909090090**

"When will they arrive?" Colossus asked in his Russian accent.

"Soon," Magneto said just as a car crashed into one of his palm trees. "Grrrr! Or now"

Magneto and Colossus walked down to the entrance of their home. They were joined by Sabertooth.

**90909090909090909090909**

The Brotherhood and Gambit fell out of the car kissing the ground.

"Neva again will Gambit agree to let you drive," Gambit snapped. He looked at the creamed car. "This way."

He led the Brotherhood up to the entrance of the house. They all gasped it was a mansion. Almost like the X-men's home, maybe bigger.

"We're gonna live in there!" Toad asked in shock.

"Oiu, a large room for all of you, a tennis court, swimming pool, training room, food, every thing you need," Gambit said. "Magneto won the lottery."

"Oh," Wanda said, "That explains a lot."

"Welcome my brothers," Magneto said.

"Heehem!" Mystique said.

"And sisters," Magneto continued, "Welcome to the home of the Brotherhood of Acolytes"

**9090909009090090090909**

Wanda smiled, this room was twice the size of her old, and she could finally fit everything in, and get new things.

Toad grinned, he had many places to jump too, and a tank filled with Frogs.

Avalanche smirked, his own bathroom, and a stack of Playboy magazines,he was pleased.

Blob grinned he had his own fridge, filled with food.

**0909090909090909090909090909**

Pietro frown, his room was bigger then the last but he didn't have enough room for his makeup hair products and stuffed animals. He opened a suit case and threw all his hair products on the bed. Quickly he unpacked his entire suitcases and clean his room to his desire. Once he finished he looked around happy. His two hundred and seventy-three stuffed animals were on his bed, on shelfs and on his dresser. He smiled and opened the door to Gambit and Pyro.

"Sorry but we wanted to see your collection," Pyro said, lighting a fire, "and destroy it."

"NO!!!" Pietro screamed diving in front of his animals.

"Relax, cher," Gambit said "We're just here to warn you."

"About what?"

"about-" Pyro cut Gambit off.

"If you mess with me and Gambit, we will kick your ass and make your life a living hell," Pyro snarled, Pietro swallowed deeply, "Only kidding!"

"Stupid Australian," Gambit smiled.

"Sexy Cajun," Pyro giggled. Pietro gaped. "Yeah, Pietro, me and Remy are gay."

"Anyway," Gambit said, smiling lovingly at Pyro "Lock your door at night because Sabertooth prowls around at night, and if he comes in-"

"He'll rape me!" Pietro cried.

"No worse he will try to snuggle against you," Pyro said, both he and Gambit shuddered. "Trust us, we forgot once and he came in while we were fucking, and he made us stop so he can sleep!"

"Thank you Pyro, for sharing that," Pietro said disgusted.

"That's alright mate."

"Rogue won't be happy to find that out,"

"Remy are you cheating on me!?" Pyro asked.

"No cher," Remy said appalled. Suddenly Pyro burst out crying.

"You don't love me any more!" Pyro cried falling on the bed crushing the animals. "I want my lighter!"

"Cher, don't cry!" Remy said, "Remy don't love Rogue, I love you!"

"You only love me cause you can touch me!" Pyro said, "If she could touch you you'd leave me!!!"

"Remy would not!" Gambit snapped, Pyro flinched, "I love you and only you!"

"Really?"

"Yes Cher!" Remy said kissing Pyro. Pietro screamed and ran out of the room when the two began to strip on another and make out.

**09090909000909090909090**

"Dinner's ready!!!" Magneto screamed. A loud crashing was heard then a "yo what was that for?" and then a growl. Wanda walked in followed by Mystique. Then Blob walked through breaking the door down, Sabertooth and Avalanche walked in while Toad hopped in nursing an arm.

"What happened to you?" Wanda asked.

"Sabertooth threw me into a vase," Toad whimpered, "Will you kiss it better, Snookums?"

"TOAD!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Toad said quickly as Wanda's power subsided. Pietro ran in screaming.

"What's wrong Pietro?"

"Gambit. Pyro. Making out in my room!" he gasped.

"That's nothing new," Sabertooth said.

"They're gay?" Toad asked.

"Yes Toad," Colossus said

"Okay," Toad said as Pyro and Gambit walked in.

"Well Rogue's gonna be upset," Wanda said. Pyro's lips fell again.

"Remmmy! You said you loved me!!!" Pyro cried again. "I want my lighter."

"Cherie I do love you, I can't help it if the whole world loves me," Gambit said, "Im sexy what do you expect."

"And I thought Pietro had a high ego," Lance said, he turned to see Quicksilver talking to himself, to a mirror, assuring himself he was sexier then Gambit, "Or maybe I was wrong."

"So you are seeing Rogue!" Pyro bawled.

"No!" Gambit sighed

"Then who!?"

"No one, cher just you!" Gambit assured, "Everyone else can just perve cause they wont be getting this hunk of man!"

"So its all mine!?"

"Yes cher," Gambit guaranteed kissing Pyro lovingly.

"Okay can we eat before I lose my appetite," Lance sighed. Magneto nodded.

"Wanda will you lead us into the blessing," Magneto asked.

"Sure, Our Father, who art in Heaven-"

"Wanda!"

"What?"

"You're a Jew, why are you saying the Our Father,"

"Father, mother wasn't a Jew so me and Pietro ain't Jews either!"

"What?" Pietro snapped, "You mean I was circumcised for no reason."

Everyone looked away disgusted.

**90909090090909090909090909**

_**Late at night.**_

"Pyro lock the door love," Gambit said getting into bed. Pyro locked the door and jumped onto his lover. The two began to kiss and grope each other when-

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _

The two lovers jumped up, and looked at each other.

"Pyro did you warn Toad about locking his door?"

"No you?"

"No."

"Help! I'm being molested by an over grown cat," Toad screamed running out of his room. He knocked hard at Pyro and Gambit's door, "Lemme in! Please!"

"Should we," Pyro asked.

"Remy don't want to but he'll feel bad in the morning so yeah," Remy said, Pyro opened the door and flung Toad into the room; he locked it and jumped back onto Remy. Toad rolled his eyes, "I was better of outside yo."

He lay down on the couch and tried ineffectively to block out the noise of the loving couple.

**909090090900909090**

_**The next day.**_

"So how did you sleep Toad?" Remy asked, while laying in his bed caressing Pyro's red hair.. Toad glared at him from the couch

"I didn't!"

"Why?"

"Shuddap," Toad snapped. Pyro opened his eyes and sniffed in disgust.

"What is that stink?"

"Toad," Remy answered.

"Wanna have a shower love?" Pyro asked kissing Gambit.

"Oiu," Gambit grinned, the two slid out of bed. Toad screamed and jumped over the couch rubbing his eyes, as both men were naked.

"Yo! My eyes are scarred!" Toad moaned.

**09099099090909090909090**

_Own nothing but the plot!_

'_scarred!' I would have followed Pyro and Gambit into the Shower and raped them both! Probably not but I would take photos! Poor Gambit flying out a window_

Peace and Chicken Grease

_Afro!_

Review


	2. Be ready for a trip to Australia

_Summary: The Acolytes are joined by the Brotherhood. _**SLASH!**

A/N: The characters include Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, Blob, Scarlet Witch, and Mystique who are clearly the Brotherhood. Magneto, Gambit, Pyro, Sabertooth and Colossus, are the Acolytes.

This is set after Ascension however Magneto, Gambit and Colossus, aren't part of the X-men just yet. Oh and Magneto and Mystique get along in this.

_Thoughts in Italic_

_The Brotherhood of Acolytes_

Part Two

**90909090909090909090909**

Breakfast

"Gambit!!!" Magneto yelled. Remy ran down a group of stairs and right into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked panting. He leaned against a lamp, when suddenly it began to move and go blue. He jumped when he noticed he was leaning against Mystique.

"Do you mind?" She snapped. Remy rolled his eyes as she left. _Who stands around as a lamp, honestly, Remy is surrounded by morons._

"What ya want, Maggie?" Remy asked.

"I want you to make croissants," Magneto said simply, ignoring the nickname.

"Maggie, Gambit may be a French man, but he don't make croissants," Gambit said, swinging his metal stick.

"Then go buy some!" Magneto snapped, the nickname was beginning to annoy him.

"Okay Maggie, gimme some money," Gambit said, as Toad hopped in.

"Here," Magneto snarled, now getting annoyed at the name. He handed Gambit a hundred dollar note.

"Um Maggie, Remy is only buying Croissants," Gambit said still swinging the pole.

"Then take Todd with you and buy him something," Magneto growled. _If he calls me Maggie one more-_

"Okay Maggie," Remy said, he was hit across the head by his own pole. "Ow what was that for Maggie?!"

"Don't call me Maggie!" Magneto said, using his powers to hit Gambit once more.

"Fine, calm down will ya!" Gambit said rubbing his head, he grabbed Toad by the arm and dragged him out, "Come on, Froggie!"

"Don't call me Froggie," Toad said.

"Alright Froggie, bye Maggie," Gambit said walking off, Toad hopped after him and Magneto growled.

**90909090909090909090909**

Victor Creed was digging a large hole in his litter box, which was two by two metres large. After digging his hole he crouched down and began his business.

"Ehhhhhh, ohhhhhh, Grrrr," He moaned, as Pietro entered the garden at top speed. He looked at Sabertooth disgusted. But an idea developed in his head. He ran off in search of his sister and friends.

**90909090909090909090909**

"I'm telling you this is the best thing I've ever seen," Pietro explained, "You need to see this!"

Blob, Avalanche and Scarlet Witch followed the white-haired mutant, into the garden. There was Sabertooth still shitting.

"Ta daa!" Pietro said, Wanda, Lance and Fred looked at Sabertooth disgusted and then at Pietro with looks of fury. The next thing Pietro knew was he landed head first in Sabertooth's business. Sabertooth didn't notice that Quicksilver landed there began to cover his crap with dirt.

Wanda, Lance and Freddy laughed and left. Pietro lay in the poop, the top of his body covered with dirt and his legs kicking in fury, Sabertooth looked down with a raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember eating a human."

He walked off leaving Quicksilver in the heap of shit and dirt.

**90909090909090909090909**

"So how old are you Froggie?" Remy asked as they entered the shop.

"Seventeen and stop calling me Froggie," Toad said.

"Okay," Remy smirked, "…Kermit."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's hard not to make fun of you," Remy said grabbing a trolley, "But don't worry Remy still likes you."

"Really?" Toad asked in wonder.

"Yup," Remy smiled, throwing four packets of croissants in the trolley. "So what do you want?"

"Um, nothing,"

"Nothing won't do it, Mon ami," Remy said, "You know what; you and Remy will go to the clothes store outside get you a pair of jeans. Those torn ones gotta go mon ami."

"You don't have to,"

"Its no problem," Gambit smiled, "Besides Maggie said to get you anything."

"Thanks yo," Toad grinned.

"And maybe later I can get us some donuts oiu?"

"Yeah!" Toad grinned. Remy smiled.

**90909090909090909090909**

Pyro walked down the stairs towel drying his flaming red hair. He entered the kitchen to find Magneto making scrambled eggs.

"Hey Mags-"

"MAGNETO!"

"Okay _Magneto_," Pyro sighed, "Where's Remy-poo?"

"He went to the shops with Toad to get-"

"He l-left with out m-me!" Pyro stuttered, "With Toad? When did they leave!?"

"About twenty minutes ago,"

"Nooooo!" Pyro cried, "He's cheating! He's sleeping with Toad!"

"What!?"

"Twenty Minutes! Remy's sleeping with Toad!" Pyro said bawling his eyes out. "I want my lighter."

"Good God, you're insane," Magneto snapped, Mystique walked inside, "How does Gambit put up with you?"

"Ohhh, he does hate me!" Pyro cried falling to the floor, bawling his eyes out.

"Well if you don't begin to trust him! Stop crying!" Mystique barked, causing the Australian to recoil in fear. He stopped crying. "That's better."

There was a moment's silence, when suddenly Pyro shot up and ran out of the room screaming death threats to Gambit.

"That's one mentally disturbed Australian," Mystique sighed.

"I hope they're are not all like that," Magneto said, "Seeing as I've got eleven tickets to Australia."

"Really?!" Mystique asked, grinning uncharacteristically.

"Yeah, to Queensland and New South Wales," Magneto said. "We will go to Movie World, the Zoo, Wet-n-Wild, and Sea World in Queensland, and then to Wonderland, the Aquarium, and the city in New South Wales."

"Sounds good,"

"Yeah well I think the kids deserve it," Magneto said, "and I'd like to get away from the X-men for a while."

"Tell me about it!"

**90909090909090909090909**

"No, that don't suit your skin Kermit," Gambit said as Toad showed him red pants. "Besides who wears red pants."

"Sorry," Toad sighed, this was the 18th store that they'd been in and the fiftieth pair of pants Gambit said no to. "Will you just choose one?"

"Okay, seeing as you, Mon ami is incapable of it," Gambit said looking around, he squealed in delight when he saw a light blue pair of jeans hanging of a rack. There was only one so Gambit prayed it would be a perfect fit. He grabbed it and threw it at Toad "Go try that on Mon ami."

"Okay," Toad said hopping off. Gambit shivered, something was wrong back home.

**90909090909090909090909**

Pyro threw himself onto his bed and began to cry. Within minutes the entire pillow was soggy. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."

There was a knock on the door. "Pyro breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry!" Pyro said angrily, his stomach grumbling.

"Alright, it's your lose," Avalanche said walking off.

"Stupid Remy, of all stupid people!" Pyro sniffled, "A stupid frog!"

**90909090909090909090909**

"Let's go," Gambit said after paying for the jeans.

"Thanks yo,"

"No problem Mon ami," Gambit grinned. "We better go, Maggie wants his croissants."

"Okay, let's go yo," The two walked over to their car.

**90909090909090909090909**

"Pyro said he wasn't hungry," Avalanche said sitting down.

"Oh well, Gambit and Toad should return soon with the croissants and then I have a special announcement," Magneto said. They heard the door opened.

"Snuggle bum, I'm home!" Toad said entering the kitchen. Wanda rolled her eyes and Todd entered the dinner room followed by Gambit who set the croissants on the table.

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey Maggie where-"

"MAGNETO."

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch, Maggineto," Remy snapped. Magneto snarled in anger, as Sabertooth, and Blob attacked the croissants. "Where be Pyro."

"I don't know," Magneto growled, snatching a croissant.

"I think he is in his room," Colossus said.

"Said something about not being hungry," Avalanche added.

"Sacre Bleu!" Gambit cursed. "I'll be back. That man is never 'not' hungry, something is wrong."

"Actually he seemed quite upset about you and Toad going to the shops with out him." Mystique said. "Something about twenty minutes."

"Double Sacre Bleu!" snapped Remy running out of the room.

**90909090909090909090909**

Pyro sat up sniffing as the door opened. Remy poked his head in.

"Jon Jon?" He asked.

"What?!" Pyro said venomously, "Toad wasn't good enough."

"Don't be like that cher," Gambit said walking in. He slowly paced over to Pyro cautiously ready to turn and run if Pyro got aggressive with his lighter which was being flicked on and off. "I wasn't with Toad in that way Cher, I had to go get croissants."

"Mystique said you didn't love me!" Pyro screamed tears began to stream down his face.

"Cher, you listen to Mystique!" Gambit snapped, "I told you not to listen to any one when they tell you I don't love you!"

"Why?" Pyro snapped, "You'd rather tell me yourself."

"Sacre Bleu," Remy sighed, "You are too sensitive."

"See you don't love me!" Pyro said falling onto the pillow again. Gambit hit his forehead in annoyance. Then lay on the bed gathering Pyro into his arms. "Don't touch me."

His voice was muffled by the pillow so Gambit pretended he didn't here him.

"Cher, John, think about it," Gambit said, "If Remy didn't love you, Remy would have left you."

"Then you better pack your crap and leave me alone," Pyro said pulling himself out of Gambit's arms, he sat up moving away from Gambit.

"Cher, you don't mean that!" Gambit exclaimed, moving over to Pyro wrapping his arms around him.

"You don't love me, so go away," Pyro sniffed pushing Gambit of him. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Remy ran after him.

"Remy does too love you!" Gambit pouted as Pyro closed the door and locked it. Gambit rolled his eyes as he charged the door knob, he moved back.

**BOOM!**

Gambit walked in to find Pyro sitting on the loo wiping his eyes with toilet paper.

"Cher, please, don't do this," Remy sighed, kneeling besides him.

"Leave me hiccup alone." Pyro said sniffing up nose snot, Remy made a disgusted face.

"No, wipe your tears cher, and we will go eat breakfast, oiu?"

"No oiu!" Pyro snapped.

"Yes oiu!" Gambit snapped back grabbing Pyro of the seat. He pulled him into a loving warm embrace and then found Pyro's mouth and began to abuse it gently with his own. He pulled away, "Cher, I love ya no matter what any idiot tells ya!"

"Really?" Pyro sniffed, Remy nodded.

"C'mon, wash ya face and den we eat," Remy said pushing Pyro towards the sink, "I'll be outside waiting' for ya."

"Okay,"

**90909090909090909090909**

Gambit and Pyro walked into the kitchen and sat between Sabertooth and Quicksilver, as Magneto stood up.

"Everyone I have an important announcement to make,"

"What you have cancer? Mystique's pregnant? Pyro's pregnant?" Sabertooth asked.

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up," Magneto snapped.

"I'm pregnant?" Pyro asked. The Brotherhood looked at Pyro rolling their eyes.

"No cher, Sabertooth just on dope, or is a dope," Remy said.

"Any way," Magneto said shaking his head, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"They're your Acolytes," Mystique pointed out.

"I know, I know," Magneto sighed, "any way, I have eleven tickets to Australia, and we are leaving tomorrow."

"Oh cool," Avalanche grinned.

"Fantastic!" Quicksilver said jumping in his seat.

"Awesome!" Toad hopped.

"Magnifique," said Remy, nodding his head.

"Very good," said Colossus.

"Cowabunga!" Sabertooth said, everyone looked at him confused, "I watched Teenaged Mutant Ninja turtles."

"Wow," Wanda said bluntly.

"Where's Australia?" Blob asked, he was given stunned looks.

"Any way," Magneto said shaking his head, "Pyro don't you have something to add."

"Mags, I'm going home, what can I add?" Pyro said, "Not to mention I'm a wanted criminal."

He let out a shrilly laughter.

"Yes okay, Well everyone, pack up only bring enough clothes for a week, Pietro I will pack your things up."

"What? Why?"

"Because I only want two suitcases per person,"

"But were will I put my things,"

"They will stay here,"

"But-"

"No buts!" Magneto snapped.

"Fine," he sniffed.

**90909090909090909090909**

_That night_

"So, what did you gonna pack Gambi?"

"Some clothes, hair products, sun-glasses, sun-tan, t'ings like dat," Remy grinned kissing Pyro, the two lay on their bed making out. Remy slowly pulled of John's shirt and began to kiss the other man's nipple, when a scream filled the house. "Dat was Mystique; guess she didn't look her door."

Moments later she was banging at their door begging them to let her in.

"Why do they always come to our room?" Remy snapped, standing up. He pulled Mystique into the room, looked the door, and jumped back onto Pyro. Mystique lay on the couch after muttering a thank you and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Gambi!" Pyro moaned. Mystiques eyes shot open as Gambit started to scream Pyro's name over and over.

"Will you two shut up!?" She snapped. The two ignored her, so she decided to go at them another way, "Pyro I'm pregnant with Gambit's baby!"

There was a moments silence when suddenly Gambit was tossed of the bed. Pyro began to wail loudly, causing Gambit and Mystique to flinch. (And they thought Banshee and Siryn were loud.)

"Why'd you say that for?!" Gambit shouted trying to be heard.

"How'd I know he'd do that?!" Mystique snapped back.

Meanwhile Pyro kept wailing as Gambit tried to comfort him, unsuccessfully, each time tossed back to the floor.

"Man, t'anks a lot," Gambit growled, "And don't get my love making for a night."

"Oh! Poor, poor you!" Mystique said blocking her ears. Gambit did the same.

**90909090909090909090909**

_Own nothing but the plot!_

_Poor Gambi……_

Pyro Lady: Thank you very much…and oh yeah I'm updating…

redrose2310: Thanks, I'll try to but I can't promise anything, he is just so hard not to make fun of, it a cute way of course. Hehe…

Peace and Chicken Grease

_Afro!_

Review


	3. Potions and Pancakes and AirPorts

_Summary: The Acolytes are joined by the Brotherhood. _**SLASH!**

A/N: The characters include Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, Blob, Scarlet Witch, and Mystique who are clearly the Brotherhood. Magneto, Gambit, Pyro, Sabertooth and Colossus, are the Acolytes.

This is set after Ascension however Magneto, Gambit and Colossus, aren't part of the X-men just yet. Oh and Magneto and Mystique get along in this.

_Afro: This part is a little angsty…not much though….still funny! Least I think It is._

**Afro:** There gonna laughed whether they want to or not!

_Afro: Everyone meet Bold Afro…she is really rude, and no one can control her, so beg her pardon for her stupidity._

**Afro:** Yer talkin about yer self..

_Thoughts in Italic_

_The Brotherhood of Acolytes_

Part Three

**90909090909090909090909**

**That Morning**

"Dad, I need my hair gel!" Pietro cried as his father throw the jar of gel onto a larger pile of gel jars.

"You don't need forty-two- no sorry forty three now," he said as he threw another jar to the pile, "gel packets, we are only going for a week and how the hell did you manage to fit them all in one bag?"

Pietro didn't answer, but kept pouting as another jar was thrown onto the pile. "Will you at least leave me a jar for each day?"

"I'll leave you three jars and that's it!" Magneto snapped. He zipped up the bags and threw them at Quicksilver, "Now get down stairs, we leave for the airport once we finish breakfast"

"Fine!" Pietro pouted walking out of his room. He bumped into Avalanche.

"So your dad sorted out your things?" Lance said smartly.

"Screw you!"

**90909090909090909090909**

Gambit watched as Mystique left the room, he glanced over to Pyro who was fast asleep under the cover. He pulled the cover of Pyro's face and frowned. The other man's eye bags were red from all the crying. He gently shook John.

"Johnny, get up, we gotta go to da airport," He muttered softly. Pyro opened one eye, and then the other. Then he narrowed them and hit Remy across the head. "Ouch! Cher!"

"Don't you 'cher' me!"

"Sorry cher, but Mystique that stupid blue whore ain't pregnant!" Remy said dodging another blow.

"Then why would she say that she was having yer flamin' baby!"

"She was lyin' so we don't have sex!" Remy said.

"Oh so now its sex is it, not making love!" John screeched kicking Remy in the head.

"Ow! Cher! Stop hitting me!" Remy cried. "You're gonna bruise me!"

"Well ye bruised me heart, you stupid Buggar!" John said hitting Remy once more. Remy let out an angry war cry and jumped on John pinning him down, "Get off me, ya bloody yobbo!"

"If you won't believe Remy's words, den you better believe his bloody actions," Remy said before pulled John into a long, passionate kiss. An extremely long kiss. John struggled. Remy pulled away and saw his skin had turned a sickly blue. "John!"

"You bloody idiot!" John coughed, "Next time warn a bloke before you suffocate them!"

"Sorry cher!" Remy cried, gathering Pyro into his arms. A single tear ran down his face, "didn't mean too!"

"You're –cough- doing it again mate!" Pyro said, pushing Gambit away from him, "Why the hell are you bloody crying for?"

"Cause I hurt you," Remy whispered, as Pyro wiped away the tear. Pyro couldn't stand seeing Gambit cry.

"Oh I'm fine, mate," Pyro grinned, "Got lungs of steel!"

"Okay," Remy muttered. "Promise me something?"

"Anything babe!"

"When Mystique talks to you about us, you open ya lighter and," He started of softly, before yelling furiously, "BURN HER FUCKING BLUE SKIN OFF! That bitch left me with a day of no love-making!"

"Um okay," Pyro said uncertainly. "Maybe we should go eat, but I hate to say it, but Mags said I can't burn any one."

"Damn him…"

**90909090909090909090909**

Breakfast

Pyro entered the kitchen alone, Gambit wanted to have a quick shower before they left. He looked around and only found Wanda scrambling eggs.

"Mornin' love," Pyro grinned.

"Get screwed," Wanda growled.

"You're one psycho Sheila," Pyro grinned, laughing like a maniac, "Actually can I ask ya something?"

"What?"

"Yer a witch right?"

"Yeah, kinda," Wanda answered, "What do you want?"

"Do you know any love potions?"

"Yeah, actually got one right here with me," Wanda said pulling a small bottle out of her pocket while she stirred, "What do you want it for?"

"Remy,"

"Oh okay," Wanda said, "Look I've gotta go pee."

"Time of the month?"

"You want the potion or not?"

"I'll shut up," Pyro said quickly.

"Alright, this is what you will do, once you know the eggs are ready, you separate Remy's eggs from the rest and put them in a different looking plate to everyone else," Wanda said, "Then you place a single eye lash of yours in the potion right, got that?"

"Yeah eye lash in potion,"

"Only one, anyway, after that you just make sure Remy has the potion," Wanda said, "It spell should last for three days, but it might take a while for the spell to start, it should be enough for Remy to release he loves you."

"Thanks Wanda, how can I ever repay ya?"

"Don't talk to me would be good," Wanda suggested.

"Its as good as done," Pyro grinned as Wanda left the room in a hurry, "Must be dying to pee."

**90909090909090909090909**

Mystique watched as Sabertooth struggled to clean himself. He was sitting on his butt licking his legs, thighs and groin. She shook her head in disgust as he began to scratch his head with his sharp toe nails.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"Trying to get of the effing fleas," Sabertooth growled bitting at his leg.

"Imbecile," Mystique left.

**90909090909090909090909**

Pyro stood confused, who exactly was meant to take the potion? He sighed and tipped some of the eggs onto two plates his own and Remy's. Then he dipped the entire potion onto the rest of the eggs. He mixed it and then placed it onto the other plates. He finished it off by placing sausages and bacon on every plate. He then set out the table as Pietro and Lance walked in.

"Oh great, the food was prepared by him," Lance sighed, "We're all gonna die.

"Shut up and eat the tucker mate," Pyro said, "In a few hours ya'll be having good old Aussie food, Vegemite, which I bloody miss like all hell!"

"Sounds good," Lance muttered, "Isn't made of vegetables is it?"

"Hell no, it as sweet as shit!"

"You know what shit taste like?" Pietro grinned as Remy entered.

"Sabertooth's cooking," Remy muttered. Lance and Pietro laughed as Blob, Toad, Magneto and Scarlet Witch entered. Pyro winked at Wanda, and grabbed his plate and Remy's.

"Hey, Remy wanna go eat out side?" Pyro suggested handing Gambit his plate. Gambit nodded and the two went outside. They sat on a swinging seat and began to eat.

"So what is Australia like?"

"Bloody hot in summer, gets up to bloody forty degrees and its fucking humid at the same freaking time," Pyro grinned, "but winter is like autumn here,"

"What season is in Australia now?"

"Summer,"

"Funny I think Magneto, Mystique and Pietro packed winter clothes," Gambit laughed.

"Should we tell em?"

"Nah,"

"So how are you enjoying your food?" Pyro grinned as Gambit kissed him gently on the lips. Gambit grinned, stabbed one of Pyro's sausages (No not that one) with his fork and bit the head off.

"Hey that's my wiener!" Pyro snapped hitting Remy across the head.

"You want my wiener," Remy said seductively. Pyro grinned and nodded. "Let's go to our room, cherie."

"Yay!" Pyro cheered. _The potion is already working!_ He jumped up and threw his plate over his shoulder, it sailed threw the air and smashed into the kitchen window and landed in the sink.

"Nice shot," Gambit said, throwing his plate in as well.

"PYRO! GAMBIT!" Magneto hollered, "STOP BREAKING THE DAMN WINDOWS!"

"Sorry," Gambit and Pyro squealed running off.

"Idiots, that's the seven bloody windows they've broken this week," Magneto cursed.

**90909090909090909090909**

"Wanda! Pietro! Toad! Lance! Fred! Gambit! Pyro! Piotr! Victor! Raven!" Magneto shouted, leaning against the stairs "Hurry the hell up our ride is here and we have less then an hour to get to the airport!"

The ten other people ran down the stairs like a pack of St Bernard dogs. He shook his head, when suddenly Blob tripped and went sailing down the stairs. He crashed hard to the floor, and in the process made pancakes out Pietro, Wanda, Mystique, Victor, Lance, and Piotr. Gambit, Pyro and Toad were lucky that they were standing behind Blob. Pyro burst out laughing. However Gambit and Toad both thanked God for saving them.

Blob finally stood up. Wanda and Mystique helped each other up, they seemed quite alright after the fall. Piotr and Sabertooth stood up rubbing heads, butts, legs, arms and any were else that was bruise. Lance tried to stand but fell back onto Pietro who looked like he had broken every bone. Magneto helped Lance up and then gently lifted Pietro up.

"I can see little fat Blobs flying around my head," Pietro said faintly before fainting. Pyro burst out laughing once more, but then went screaming, sailing through the air covered by a magnificent blue light.

**90909090909090909090909**

The Airport before the flight.

"Ten dollars, for a stupid bar of chocolate!" Remy snapped at the salesman, "You're bloody insane! No one in their right mind would buy it."

"I'll have four packets," Pyro said handing over the money. The salesman looked over at Gambit with a smirk.

"He isn't in his right mind," Gambit snapped, snatching the money of the salesman, he threw the chocolates back at the man, and dragged John off.

"Hey I want my chocolate!" Pyro squealed.

"I'll get you nicer chocolate, it's cheaper," Gambit said, as his hand slide into a woman's bag, he pulled out a chocolate and handed it to Pyro, "It's for free!"

"I love you!" Pyro grinned bitting into the chocolate. Sabertooth walked up to him and suddenly pulled him into a hairy kiss. Pyro struggled kicking and mmmphing as Gambit stood in disgust.

"Pyro!" Gambit said in horror. Pyro continued to struggle until finally he managed to kick Sabertooth in the family jewels. The large cat dropped him and sank to the floor. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to fucking breath," Pyro snapped spitting out the hair that managed to sink into his throat, "Stupid overgrown cat! Even his saliva taste like shit!"

"Maybe I can make that shit flava turn to raspberry," Lance muttered into Pyro's ear, he turned John around and pulled him into a gentle, long kiss. Gambit's eyes flared a darker red; he let out a war cry and jumped onto Lance, tackling to the ground. Grabbing the younger boy by the ears and began to bang his head across the carpeted floor.

"Gambit!" Magneto shouted pulling the furious Cajun off the rock tumbler.

"Sacre Bleu! I'll skin him alive and feed his eyes to a chicken!" Gambit screeched. Avalanche merely sneered at him and walked behind Fred.

"Okay, we have two minutes to get onto the plane, so let's go," Mystique said dragging Pyro by the arm. "Did anyone ever tell you, you've got the ass of a god?"

"What?" Remy muttered, "What the hell is going on?"

"How would I know?" Magneto snapped. Remy growled as Blob pushed Mystique out of the way and French-kissed Pyro. Once Pyro got his mouth back he began to spit out the flavour. Only to be sped of into a toilet by Quicksilver.

"Pyro?"

**90909090909090909090909**

"Pietro, what the hell are you doing?" Pyro said pushing Pietro hard into a toilet. The fast one landed with a splash. Pyro rolled his eyes and ran out of the bathroom right into Wanda. "What!"

Wanda didn't speak but instead pushed Pyro into the wall and began to grope the man. "You've got a sexy body!"

Pietro ran out of the bathroom to his sister's side. "Can I help you Wanda?"

"Yeah why not," Wanda said kissing Pyro's neck, Pietro joined in. Suddenly Remy pushed both Wanda and Pietro off Pyro; he had his metal Bo in his hands and was ready to fight anyone who came near. The twins both growled and got ready to attack but Magneto showed up with Colossus, Sabertooth, Mystique, Toad, Avalanche and Blob.

"Hurry up you lot, the people are boarding the plane," Magneto snapped, handing everyone their ticket. Remy looked down at his and then at Pyro's. They were sitting at least ten seats away from each other. Colossus walked over and looked at Pyro's ticket.

"You are sitting with me, John," Piotr said winking at Pyro, who shuddered. Gambit growled. Toad hoped over.

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" Remy threatened.

"Relax," Toad grinned, "Where are you sitting?"

Pyro and Gambit showed their tickets. Toad grinned.

"Gambit we're next to each other!" Toad said hopping happily.

"Toad, please swap with Pyro?" Gambit begged, "I'll do anything!"

"I'll swap, but you don't gotta do squawt, yo, I owe you anyway," Toad grinned handing Pyro his ticket. Pyro gave his. "Wait who were you sitting next to?"

"Piotr,"

"Oh good, cause if it was Sabertooth," All three shuddered. They followed the group. "Hey what's up with everyone? Why are they all so 'oh Pyro you're so hot yo'?"

"No idea," Gambit growled. Pyro froze uncomfortably. Toad hopped off. "Okay spill it cher what did you do?"

"I asked Wanda for some help, so she gave me a potion to make you fall in love with me," Pyro said softly, "But I think I gave it everyone else instead."

"Fall in love? More like fall in lust!" Gambit snapped, "What made you do something so stupid."

"I- I don't know," Pyro said, as he and Gambit gave their tickets to the man.

"Sir, you can't take that stick into the plane," Gambit growled at the man, and then hit him hard across the head with the bo, he threw it over the metal detector and walked through, catching the stick.

"So why ain't Toad and Maggie affected?" Remy snapped.

"Maybe they don't eat eggs," Pyro sighed as they entered the plane.

"Next time you try to poison me with a potion, make sure you do it right," Gambit snapped, pushing Pyro into their row. Pyro sat on the seat and stared out of the window weakly. He sniffed once or twice when he found Remy's arms around him, "I'm sorry love, but you should know by now that you don't need to poison me to make me love you! I already do!"

"I know," Pyro cried as Remy pulled him into his arms and held him.

**90909090909090909090909**

Sabertooth sighed as he swallowed another kitty treat that Magneto brought for the flight. He watched Pyro and growled as Remy kissed him. "I'll kill him; yeah that's what I'll do!"

**90909090909090909090909**

Colossus snarled as Remy and John kept kissing and groping each other, Pyro was his, "I will skin Remy alive, ya that is what I will do!"

**90909090909090909090909**

Lance and Fred sat next to each other, both snarling as they watched Remy pull John's shirt off, and kissed John's left nipple which was pierced.

"I'm gonna make Remy's world rock, and kill him in the process," Avalanche snarled.

"I'm gonna sit on him," Blob also snarled.

**90909090909090909090909**

Wanda and Pietro both glared as Remy pulled his own shirt of and began to unbuckle Pyro's pants.

"I'm gonna spin around Gambit so fast, he wont have any oxygen to breathe!" Quicksilver grinned sadistically.

"The I'm gonna hex him to hell!" Scarlet Witch laughed evilly.

**90909090909090909090909**

Mystique scratched the chair angrily, as Remy unbuckled his own pants.

"I'll shape-shift into a raven and pull his eyes out!"

**90909090909090909090909**

Toad's mouth fell in shock as Gambit began to pull Pyro's pants off.

"I think I'm gonna faint."

**Thud**

**90909090909090909090909**

Magneto sat reading a magazine he brought from the airport.

"Britney Spears: To be married for the eleventh time," Magneto read, "That girl is a bigger slut then that Tabitha Smith girl."

Magneto yawned, looked up and jumped. Pyro and Gambit were going at it on a public plane! Meanwhile his Brotherhood of Acolytes were all glaring dagger at them, or more specifically Gambit- well Toad was asleep or something. "GAMBIT! PYRO! STOP THAT AT ONCE! THERE ARE CHILDREN ON THE PLANE!"

Gambit and Pyro looked around to find mothers glaring at them, and children staring at them in shock. The lover dressed, and braced themself for a boring twenty-eight hour trip top Australia.

**90909090909090909090909**

Gambit sighed. "Maggie?"

"What?" Magneto snarled

"Are we there yet?" Gambit asked for the hundredth time.

**90909090909090909090909**

PyroManaic-

_Afro:_ _Thank you! My new reviewer_

**Afro:** I don't get how you don't like slash!

_Afro:_ _Everyone is entitled to their opinion._

**Afro:** Yeah but still, its hot to naked sexy men for me to perve at!

_Afro:_ _You're sick!_

**Afro:** And your point is?

_Afro:_ _Just shut up._

redroe23102:

_Afro:_ _Thank you very much. My loyal reviewer._

**Afro:** 'My Todd is cute', were u been all Todd's are cute!

_Afro:_ _Shut the hell up, _mumbles_ even though I agree with you._

**Afro:** What was that?"

_Afro:_ _You're too big a fool._

**Afro:** oh okay…. She is right though every one appears to be spastics! Specially Pyro, no wonder Gambit don't like him. Only wants him for his body.

**Pyro:** Wh-what? _runs off bawling his eyes, Gambit is shown running after him promising vengeance to Afro_

**Afro:** Kiss my ass!

_Afro:_ _You should be kissing Gambits ass._

(Both at the same time)

**Afro:** mmmm Gambit's ass.

_Afro:_ _mmmm Gambit's ass._

Pyro Lady:

_Afro:_ _Thank you….My other loyal reviewer._

**Afro:** Was this quick enough updating?

_Afro:_ _Shut up. I've come up with that weird way of making Gambit jealous but I included everyone! _

**Afro:** Cept for Toad and Maggie!

**Magneto:** Don't call me Maggie!

**Afro:** What is this, I don't remember asking for interviews with you! First Pyro, and then nice assed Gambit.

_Afro:_ _Magneto Buggar of, and Afro shut the hell up! God Dammit, you're making me swear. I don't swear._

**Afro:** Surrrrre you don't.

_Afro:_ _Shut up I'm sorry everyone, but I have an annoying other half to me, the rude annoying **Afro**…When she is bold you know she is trouble…Italics is the good one_

**Afro:** Gimme a break.

_Afro:_ _Shut the hell up. Next chapter._

**Afro:** Don't tell them what happens _swatted across the head with a fly swat thingy_

_Afro:_ _NEXT CHAPTER they arrive in Australia._

**Afro:** Well what was the point of that, I'll tell them what really happens

_Afro:_ _Okay no you don't get to the PACP already…_

Peace and Chicken Grease

_Afro! _**Afro!**

Review

**Afro:** Or else

_Afro: Shut the hell up. Stupid **bold Afro.**_

**Afro:** She loves me!

_Afro: Like a wildebeest loves five lions chewing at her feet…_

(Who can guess were that quote is from?)

**Afro:** I knew she loved me!


End file.
